


Un Joven Padre En Apuros

by KalK



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Nuestra historia inicia, semana después de que Jon Kent alias Superboy perdiera sus poderes temporalmente en una batalla y en la misma la muerte de su novia. Para subirle los ánimos, su amigo Damian Wayne lo invita a salir de fiesta un viernes por la noche. Sin saber que esa noche, la vida de Jon cambiara para siempre.





	Un Joven Padre En Apuros

Un joven padre en apuros

Protagonistas:

Sean O'Donnell es Jon Kent/Superboy

William Franklyn-Miller es Conner Kent

Lily Collins es Kathy Branden

Con Teri Hatcher como Lois Lane-Kent

Y Dean Cain es Clark Kent/Superman

Aparición extra especial:

Barbara Palvin es Grace  

Ryan Potter es Damian Wayne

Michael Keaton es Bruce Wayne

Michelle Pfeiffer es Selina Kyle-Wayne

Ian Mckellen como Alfred Pennyworth

Noche, centro de la ciudad de Metrópolis

Club nocturno Atlantis. En su interior, muchos jóvenes se encuentran bailando. Jon y Damian se encuentran bebiendo sus tragos, Wayne miraba a su mejor amigo

Hey, cuidado. No bebas así, recuerda que no tienes tus poderes. En estos momentos eres un humano, como cualquiera de las personas que están aquí

Lo se, lo se...- decía Jon, muy alegre. Mientras que cerca de ellos, dos chicas los observaban. Sobretodo a Jon que se encontraba un poco ebrio.

Minutos después, vemos a Damian con un joven y Jon aun se encontraba bebiendo, se da cuenta que dos chicas lo observaban, una viste un vestido rojo ajustado y corto al cuerpo y la otra una camiseta negra, con jeans azules, ellas le hacen señas para que se acerques, ni tonto ni perezoso se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa

Hola, me llamo Jon - la chica de rojo, le acerca su mano para que se la bese. Este al tomar su mano, lo empuja hacia ella y el joven dando una vuelta, casi perdiendo el equilibrio dándole la espalda a la joven

Ella sonríe - yo me llamo, Grace

Y mi nombre es Candy, su hermana - le dice la joven de camiseta negra, mientras que se acerca a ellos. Apegándose mucho a el, al igual que su hermana. Candy juega con el bolsillo de la camisa de Jon, mientras que Grace le acaricia el cabello

Nos encanta hacer todo juntas - le susurra al oído Grace

Jon asiente y sonríe, para luego decir - vamos a bailar

Vamos a bailar - gritan las dos chicas y se dirigen a la pista de baile, el trío empieza a bailar muy apegados uno del otro y acariciandosé. Damian se les queda mirando, mientras sigue bailando con su pareja y sonríe

El tiempo empieza a pasar, al bailar brindan con champagne.

Salud - grita Jon

Al mismo tiempo las chicas de manera muy seductora, le dicen - salud - Jon esta muy caliente por estas dos chicas, se le ocurre una idea

Señoritas, porque no me acompañan a mi auto...esta apunto de partir - ambas chicas se miran y sonríen

La de camiseta negra le dice - Nos parece bien. Vamos a nuestra casa, se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad

A las fueras de la ciudad - dice Jon, pensando bien si salir con ellas

Grace le dice - pensamos que te gustaba la adrenalina y la aventura

Jon aun dudando, escucha lo que dice Candy - la tendría por partida doble - le informa, a la vez le guiña el ojo

Entonces...vamos chicas - las hermanas se toman del brazo de el y van rumbo al estacionamiento

Media hora después

En un condominio, vemos una casa enorme. El trió entra por atrás riendo, ingresa por el área de juegos donde se encuentran una piscina bajo techo, como pesa de ping pong y mini fútbol

El joven de acero estaba maravillado, por todo lo que se encontraba viendo - es enorme la piscina

Grace, la chica de rojo se gana en frente de el y le empieza a desabotonar su camisa negra y le dice - aquí, vamos a cumplir uno de tus más grandes sueños - mientras que Candy esta detrás de el y le ayuda a quitarle la camisa. Grace vuelve hablar - seguro dos hermanas nunca te han hecho el amor en una piscina

No, la verdad no - Jon le responde

Jon es besado con pasión por Grace, Candy le responde al joven de acero - pues prepárate, por que llego el momento - los dos se siguen besando, Jon no lleva su camisa y Grace aun se encuentra vestida. Ambos son empujados a la piscina por la joven de camiseta negra, al caer a la piscina ambos se siguen besando y la joven ríe

Departamento Kent

En el dormitorio de la pareja, Lois y Clark se encuentran en su cama dormidos. Cuando su teléfono fijo que se encuentra en el velador suena

Dígame - dice, una Lois Lane-Kent aun dormida

Lois abrió los ojos, al oír - Escúchame bien, estúpida. Tenemos secuestrado a tu hijo

Que - respondía preocupada

La voz del secuestrador, se escuchaba más enojado - Que tenemos a Jon o que tienes a otro hijo

Que paso? - pregunta Clark

El secuestrador volvió hablar - Lo tenemos en nuestro poder y si no pagan dinero rápido lo vamos a matar

No, no le haga nada a mi hijo, no lo maten. Se lo suplico - rogaba Lois

Clark tomo el teléfono, se ve serio - Bueno, quien habla. Donde esta mi hijo? Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo

Claro, pero si lo quieres volver a ver. Tienes que darme dos millones de pesos (dinero chileno) - respondió el secuestrador, riendo

Clark decía incrédulo - Dos millones de pesos

Si quieres a tu hijo con vida - le daba entender el secuestrador

Pero, mira - Clark es interrumpido por el secuestrador

Te informe, que no quiero líos, tengo poca paciencia. Así que no llames a la policía, te llamo después - luego de decir esto, el secuestrador colgo

Clark, que te dijo - pregunto Lois llorando

Kent miro a su esposa y suspiro - Quieren dos millones de pesos, por Jon

Esto no puede estar pasando - sigue llorando Lois, toma el teléfono y llama al numero de su hijo

Lane suspira - me dirige al buzón de mensajes - Clark toma a su teléfono y marca un numero, a la vez abraza a su esposa

Bruce, han secuestrado a mi hijo. Tu hijo, esta en casa - pregunta serio Clark

En la casa de las secuestradoras

Los tres jóvenes se besan y beben, se encuentran desnudos dentro de la piscina

El lugar es fantástico, son millonarias - Jon esta maravillado por el lugar

Grace sonríe - Si, papá es un político muy importante y hacemos lo que nos gusta

Y nos gustas tu - termina de decir Candy

Mansión Wayne

Habitación de Damian

Bruce, acompañado de Selina y Alfred se acercan a la cama de Damian

Hijo. despierta. Clark quiere hablar contigo - medio dormido, el joven Wayne toma el teléfono

Señor Kent - pregunta Damian

Se escucha la voz de Clark, preocupado y enojado - Cuando viste por última vez a mi hijo?

En el club nocturno - contesta el hijo de Wayne

El reportero vuelve a preguntar - Con quien estaba? conocieron a alguien?

Si - Damian, miro a su madrastra y a Pennyworth - unas chicas que estaban muy guapas. Yo me vine a la mansión y el se quedo con ellas

Pero, porque dejaste solo a mi hijo. Sabiendo que no esta en su estado normal, perdió sus poderes y lo más grave perdió a su novia en el ataque

La verdad? - dijo este, mirando hacia abajo. Teniendo la mirada de los adultos sobre el - Porque el se iba ir a un motel con ellas o eso daba la impresión, que sucede - pregunta Damian

Clark suspira - Si, secuestraron a Jon - le responde finalmente Clark

Continuara


End file.
